Plotting Against the Plot
by Novantique
Summary: Naruto's world crashes when he discovers Sakura dating Sasuke. What does he do in response? Plot against the couple of course! But Hinata, his "partner" in crime, is fearful Naruto's tactics will work. It's her job to thwart Narutos plan.


_**AN: This is my first Naruto fanfic, which randomly attacked my brain like Naruto being punched by an enraged Sakura. :D. I plan to make this a multi-chapter humor story, and correct me nicely if I happen to use some of the "Naruto-ism's" or terms improperly. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or anything related of the sort. I am merely a fan writing a story hoping to earn a few grins and giggles. **_

_**=`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.='**_

**Plotting Against the Plot**

_By: Novantique_

His head lulled to the side as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed before him. Slouching on his stool, Naruto made no effort to pick up his chopsticks and dig into the wonderfully delicious treat.

The young man's eyes were dulled as he continued staring at the bowl uninterestedly, his mind filled with the greatest tragedy yet of his short twenty years of life.

A large sigh finally escaped Naruto's lips—a long, saddened sigh.

"…Sakura-chan…"

His lips uttered the sweet name softly as his eyes dulled even more. Such tragedy…

He felt a small tap of is shoulder. He didn't even lift his head. His eyes continued staring straight ahead, only one person on his mind. He missed the concerned expression of a certain young woman with long black hair and light blue eyes.

"Hinata-san…" his voice uttered seconds later as recognition hit him like a gentle snowfall.

Hyuuga Hinata blushed lightly as her long time crush uttered her name oh-so-gently. It would have been much worse had he singled her out in a group just to give her a few words of encouragement. But the way things looked—

Hinata noticed the still steaming bowl of ramen, untouched. That alone was amazing. She bit her lip as she brought out a tentative finger and brought it closer—closer to the man that said her name. Her face began burning up as her finger touched the depressed ninja once more in the shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun?"

His eyes finally shifted recognizing her presence.

Her face became brighter. "W-what's t-t-t-the m-ma-matter N-Naru-to-k-kun?" She could barely get the words out of her lips.

But Naruto didn't notice one bit. His eyes glanced back to the bowl of ramen. His fingers snaked to the unused chopsticks as he lifted his head. Even after snapping the wood holding the sticks together, his shoulders sank. He idly began swirling the noodles and vegetables in the bowl.

"Why?"

Hinata's eyes widened looking up to the one she admired most. She remained silent.

"Why did Sakura choose _him_?"

Hinata averted her eyes away from her crush; she felt her heart clench, rip, and burn to nothing at the mentioning of another woman, the highly esteemed medic of Konoha (trained by the great Hokage Tsunade). Haruno Sakura was the bane of Hinata's existence when it came to Uzumaki's affections… but Hinata never spoke a word against it.

Naruto sat up straight and pointed his chopsticks in the air, "I mean, why does she have to fall into the arms of the "great" Uchiha Sasuke? I mean it's great that we have our comrade back, but did she have to fall into his arms so quickly? He's only been in the village for less than a month!" Naruto swung the chopsticks in the air; Hinata skillfully dodged his unrealized attacks. "I mean… they both are head strong and powerful ninja's, but why can't Sakura give me a chance?? I've been there the entire time for her—protecting her, making sure she was never left out, you know—things like that."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"And what does she do?" exclaimed Naruto turning away from Hinata for a moment as he began stabbing the avocado half drifting in the soup, "She goes out with him!" He flung the chopsticks up, the avocado flying, nearly missing the young woman's head as he pointed the sticks at her, "Sakura-chan _jumps_ on the chance! They're going to dinner! Dinner I tell you!"

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened as she cautiously watched the eating utensil being pointed dangerously at her chest. She gave a small gulp as Naruto set them back down on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Sakura-chan…"

After seeing her life flash before her eyes, the fair-eyed female released a breath. She glanced down at the sulking ANBU, an ANBU! He was one of the strongest men in Konoha and acted completely defeated at the mention of one female name.

Tentatively, Hinata reached her hand out to touch his shoulder in a comforting way. "Naruto—"

The said ninja's head instantly rose as his blue eyes lit up. "I got it!" A wide smile graced his lips as he sported a toothy smile. "I'll sabotage their date!" exclaimed the blond as he punched the air in triumph. "That's it! When they least expect it, everything will go wrong and blow up in their face! That way my Sakura-chan will realize dating Sasuke is bad karma," Naruto picked up his now warm ramen. He lifted the full bowl up in the air, "And I will be able to sweep Sakura off of her feet!!"

He instantly brought the bowl down and inhaled the ramen at twice his normal eating speed.

Hinata blinked as the bowl was instantly empty seconds later, and a more than exuberant Naruto was ready for action. He grabbed his fox ANBU mask and smiled widely setting down the bowl and chopsticks on the table. Instantly Naruto placed down the exact change for his ramen and stood. "Thank you for the idea Hinata! Not only am I forever in your debt, I'm sure it will work!" He placed the mask over his face, "Sakura-chan will be mine in no time!"

As the fair-eyed female lifted a finger and opened her mouth to comment, Naruto was gone in a yellow flash—his father's signature attack. She sighed sadly and stood still for many seconds. She then numbly took her long time crush's previous seat and began contemplating her current situation.

Here she hoped to console Naruto and express her feelings. She was only able to speak his name and a simple sentence cluttered with stuttering.

Just her luck.

And now he had a renewed passion to win the affections of the strong and powerful medic Sakura?

Her chest clinched just a little bit more.

But wait—

Her solemn eyes lit up instantly. She would sabotage Naruto's sabotaging plan—this way Sakura could continue dating the powerful Sasuke! A small smile graced her lips as did a bright red blush.

People around glanced at the silent Hyuuga heiress. How she started picking up Naruto's abrupt mannerisms was beyond them, but they did wonder what was going on in the mind of the young woman. A few began to quickly scoot away from her as she walked out of the door with a small smile on her normally neutral features.

That didn't matter to the young woman as she exited the ramen stand, Ichiraku, hands folded to her chest in silent contemplation. Now all she had to do was ask Naruto-kun if she could be in on all of his plots…

_**=`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.=' =`=.='=`=.='**_

_AN: If you would be so kind, please leave a note and let me know how I'm doing. :D Suggestions are welcome as well as encouragement. I'm a busy student, and your responses will encourage me to update the story sooner! _

_Till next time!_

_`=.=' Novantique `=.='_


End file.
